


Pushy little thing

by iamglassfandom88



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/ Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drinking, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamglassfandom88/pseuds/iamglassfandom88
Summary: The omega swore again, sneering at him, ‘And how would you know that he’s not interested, everyone is interested in me. I’m a gorgeous omega, he wants me, wants my heat!’ She was getting louder and louder with everything she was saying, finally gaining attention from nearby wolves but the alpha never rose to the bait, instead he laughed straight in her face, ‘Honey, I know he doesn’t want you, he never wants someone’s heat– he prefers me. That’s why I married him!’ Changbin was stunned when the blonde alpha held out the hand he’d just been playing with, where on Changbin’s fourth finger sat one of his simple silver banded rings.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Pushy little thing

**Author's Note:**

> a/b/o universe, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, it's all appreciated! But please be respectful and kind!
> 
> :)

_ ~Any text written like this is Changbin's thoughts~ _

* * *

_ BluePrint _ – Otherwise known as being the most popular bar in Seoul, was a staple for young adults, everyone and anyone you knew will have been there at least once. 

It was also the most popular bar in Seoul, due to its strict policy on harassment and assault; most bars had secondary designated zones– alphas on the 1st floor, omegas on the second with no mixing of any kind while betas could go between each floor as they wanted. However in  _ BluePrint _ , it was an all inclusive bar, meaning that alphas, betas and omegas were free to mix, drink and dance with each other but there were strict rules set in place so that that could happen. Alphas had to be sprayed with a partial scent blocker upon entering the bar, which would dampen the scents of the omegas and any omegas who wanted to enter the bar couldn’t be near their heat. That was the only condition- No heats otherwise the scent blockers would be ineffective for any alphas. 

The rules and system put in place for the bar to prosper had worked and it was thriving, the best place for everyone to let loose and have fun with friends while dancing or to drink by the bar itself. 

_ BluePrint  _ had won a few awards for that security since it opened 4 years previous. 

The interior of the bar was pretty true to the name, the theme was blue, of all types. Dark blue, light blue, _ neon _ for God’s sake but none of the decoration made it look tacky or old school. It was probably classier than it should have been for a city bar but it worked and no one had complained so they kept it. 

Changbin’s day hadn’t been the best, his boss was absent from work that day meaning that he hadn’t been there to supervise the recording sessions they had booked and then the artist they were working with got pissy because he wasn’t allowed to decide on how the song went. He’d hurled insults upon insults at Changbin and the young beta woman who’d been helping him, which had made him angry to say the least, then the bastard had spilled water over him deliberately– yet he’d managed to hold his tongue until the end of the session when the artist finally went home with his  _ very _ apologetic manager. 

He was incredibly frustrated so he came to _ BluePrint _ to relax and just unwind with a drink. He’d half succeeded in that plan since he was in the bar itself, but it was busy since it was a Friday night so he was sitting at the bar waiting for a bartender to notice him, however, he couldn’t blame the guys as he’d done bartending himself some years ago for his first job and he knew just how stressful Friday shifts could get. He was eventually served, the guy getting his drink done quite quickly despite the amount of people trying to catch his attention. He was young, a beta but he was doing well under the pressure and Changbin made sure to leave him a good tip once he had his drink in hand.

With that paid for, he made his way over to an empty table with alphas, beta and omegas alike all taking glances at him. He knew he was attractive, thin waist, broad shoulders and sharp jaw; he never failed to turn heads his way and he enhanced that with what he wore. That evening, he chose to wear a skin hugging white shirt with smarter ripped jeans that hugged his ass nicely, he’d also put one of his diamond studs in his ear and he had a thin golden necklace around his neck and his trusty, cheap watch on his wrist.

He took a seat facing into the dance floor so he could watch everyone dancing. Now the alpha could never say that he was a skilled dancer but at least he had some rhythm whereas some of the wolves dancing were just grinding for the sake of grinding!  _ ~Come on people, there’s music for a reason!~ _ He scoffed, tearing his eyes away from the grinding pair of betas to sip on his Whiskey Sour. It was his go to drink, strong, sweet and sour all at once. He felt on edge, even though he’d significantly calmed down from work but he just knew that something would come along and ruin that progress he’d made… and he was right.

A figure appeared on his right, blocking some of the flashing lights that were blinding him, and he knew just by scent that it was an omega. He glanced to the side as he raised his glass back to his mouth… ~ _ I guess she could be considered pretty~  _ He thought to himself as he looked her over. The omega was small, impossibly thin- kinda sickly looking, with pin straight bubble gum orange hair.  _ ~Yuck~ _ Eyes smudged with black and wearing the most hideous animal print dress he’d ever seen in his life! It didn’t even fit her properly, straps sliding down her arms and exposing her bra beneath– almost as revealing as the short length of the dress. He turned his eyes away and back to her face, really not in the mood. 

‘Are you alone here tonight alpha?’  _ ~Oh God she's one of _ those  _ omegas!~ _ he didn’t bother saying anything, trying to convey in his silence that he wasn’t interested but it seemed the omega didn’t get the hint, sliding into the seat beside him and turning her body to face into his, leaning forward to expose her chest even more. ‘What are you drinking?’ She smelt like a brewery. ‘Alpha, lets go and dance, I’ll let you get  _ up close and personal. _ ’ She smiled, all teeth. If that was supposed to convince him to entertain her then she really wasn’t doing a good job at it! He scoffed, pulling his arm away when she laid a hand on his forearm. ‘Let go, I won’t ask you again. Don’t touch me.’ He put some force in his words, hoping she would finally get the message but instead, he felt disgusted when she just shivered, letting out a moan. That’s when he was hit by the sickly sweet scent of preheat, making him shove a hand over his nose and mouth as he gagged, ‘You really shouldn't be in here you know! There are alphas all over the bar! You’re breaking all kinds of bar rules by being here.’

She laughed, throwing her head back, exposing her scent glands even more, releasing more preheat into the air around him. ‘Alpha can look after me right, you’ll look after me huh? I know you want to look after me!’ He really didn’t, he actually felt really uncomfortable and was looking for an escape to go and get security but she’d latched onto his arm and her nails were digging in painfully. He could have just shoved her away but he wasn’t an asshole and he’d never attack an omega, no matter how persistent they were. All Changbin wanted was to finish his drink and head home, away from her and that _ horrible _ scent! 

She kept on getting closer and closer to him, ignoring every warning growl he let out and whispering things he never even wanted to imagine, in his ear, making his skin crawl.  _ ~Why aren’t security already aware of this? Someone must realise right! Can’t they smell her?~ _ He made up his mind, chugging the remainder of his drink, one of his many rings clinking against the glass before yanking his arm away from hers and going to stand up, but the omega, with impressive speed leant forward to grab a hold of him again, gazing up at him with blown eyes, saying over and over again that she  _ needed alpha to help her, she needed alpha right now!  _ And in all his 24 years, Changbin had never felt so uncomfortable!

‘Hey love, you here! I thought I missed you!’ Changbin turned his head, seeing another man walking to the table carrying two glasses in his hand which he set down on the table in front of them. Changbin couldn’t help but look at him in confusion but the man looked at him intently as though saying  _ ‘Just trust me alright!’ _ which had Changbin nodding slightly. The man, another alpha, managed to pull the omegas hand off of his arm as he moved to sit down, letting Changbin sit on the other side of him away from the omega. The alpha had begun to talk to her, who was glaring at him with deranged eyes, but the alpha wasn’t showing any expression on his face other than a smile. It gave Changbin an opportunity to look at him properly, he hadn’t been very tall as he stood next to him, only slightly taller, yet his shoulders were wide and muscular beneath his fitted black shirt and he was wearing black trousers to complete the look. He was attractive, very damn attractive. He had rings on his fingers and a silver chain around his wrist and another hanging from his neck. His hair was tousled and blonde with a few pink strips running throughout and from his side profile, as he smiled at the  _ still _ glaring, now arguing omega, he had a clear cut jawline and dimples. Very,  _ very _ attractive...

He startled when he felt someone grab onto his hand, finding it to be the blonde alpha, who didn’t stop to look at him, still speaking with the omega and Changbin found himself quickly relaxing as the alpha played with his fingers– it was a nice feeling to be honest. He zoned back into the conversation when he heard the omega swear at the blonde alpha. ’Fuck you, leave us alone, alpha is going to _ look after me! _ ’ The blonde shook his head vigorously, ‘No you’ve just been harassing him… couldn’t you tell that he really wasn’t interested? And that he still isn’t interested.’ There was a harder edge to the alpha’s voice as the omega swore again, sneering at him, ‘And how would  _ you _ know that he’s not interested, everyone is interested in me. I’m a gorgeous omega, he wants me, wants my heat!’ She was getting louder and louder with everything she was saying, finally gaining attention from nearby wolves but the alpha never rose to the bait, instead he laughed straight in her face, ‘Honey, I know he doesn’t want you, he never wants someone’s heat– he prefers me. That’s why I married him!’ Changbin was stunned when the blonde alpha held out the hand he’d just been playing with, where on Changbin’s fourth finger sat one of his simple silver banded rings. _ ~I swear I put that ring on my thumb this morning…~ _

The omega screeched, a horribly noise, swearing and yelling at them as security  _ finally  _ made their way over, grasping the flailing omega by her arms, spraying her with a scent blocker, lifting her from her seat and carrying her off as she yelled and clawed at them. ‘Go home, get sober and sort yourself out!’ The blonde yelled after her, sinking back into his chair with a laugh, tears welling in his blue eyes as he turned to look at Changbin, suddenly sobering up, ‘Pushy little thing, wasn’t she?’ Changbin grinned, a loud laugh breaking free from his chest as the two alphas leant over the table in tears.

It took a few minutes for Changbin to catch his breath and at that point the blonde alpha had pushed one of the forgotten glasses closer to him which he accepted, taking a sip and being pleasantly surprised when he tasted the familiar flavours of a Whiskey Sour, his eyebrows showcasing his surprise. His (fake) husband chuckled, ‘I was at the bar when you ordered that earlier, so when I came to save you, I brought another one– to sell the story if you will.’  _ ~Jesus his voice is so nice!~  _ ‘ Yeah thanks for that. I was beginning to get desperate but I didn’t want to hurt the omega either. How did you know?’ The alpha hummed, taking a sip of his own drink, ‘I can always tell when an alpha isn’t interested in omegas, like at all. It’s the same with me, there’s no appeal to them whatsoever, I prefer something  _ stronger _ … and, no interested alpha would ever smell sour while an omega is throwing themselves at them!’ He chuckled while Changbin blushed, he didn’t realise he was putting out so much sour scent. ‘Yeah, it was really awkward and I’m glad you came over here!’

The alpha smiled at him, his dimples making an appearance again, ‘You’re welcome but I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries by doing what I did.’ He sounded sincere and a bit guilty, but Changbin just shook his head, ‘No you didn’t overstep any boundaries however I was wondering… how in the hell did you manage that?’ He held up his hand with the ring. ‘I didn’t even feel you move it!’ His (fake) husband grinned, looking pleased with himself, leaning forward to place his arms on the table, motioning to Changbin to do the same. ‘The secret, or should I say my secret, is to keep the other person's attention somewhere else, but since you were already distracted by my conversation with the  _ pushy little thing _ , you didn’t notice. It’s as simple as that.’ To prove his point, he held up Changbin’s ring, right in front of his face. Changbin startled, glancing down at his hand with wide eyes before looking up and grabbing back his ring with a chuckle and a shake of the head, slipping the ring back onto his thumb again. ‘You are so sneaky! It’s an amazing trick!’ The alpha chuckled, tipping an imaginary hat towards him before taking a swig of his drink. 

There was silence as they both took a look around the bar, at the people dancing on the floor, to all the people drinking at the bar. The blonde coughed, clearing his throat, and catching Changbin’s attention again, ‘Can I make a move here? I mean, I  _ am _ reading this right, right?’ He sounded less confident than he had done before, but that made him seem even more down to earth and twice as attractive. Changbin couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. ‘You’re reading this right, however, if this is to go any further, I’m going to need your name. I can’t just refer to you as ‘blonde alpha or fake husband’ in my head can I?’ His blonde alpha, fake husband laughed, full bellied with a wide smile and crinkled eyes, nodding, ‘Yeah it would probably help...’ 

He stuck his hand out for Changbin to grasp in his, ‘I’m Bang Chan or you can call me Chris.’

Changbin took a hold of his hand, enjoying the warmth and softness he felt, despite the strong grip, ‘I’m Changbin. It’s a pleasure to meet you Chris.’


End file.
